warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Träume und Glaube
Vor einiger Zeit habe ich angefangen die Geschichte zu überarbeiten, da sie neben Logikfehlern, auch fehlende Aspekte besaß. Zudem hat sich mein Schreibstil seit Mai 2012 um einiges verändert (und wie ich persönlich finde verbessert). Nun ist es soweit, dass ich genug Kapitel überarbeitet habe um neu hochladen zu können. Folglich fange ich in den nächsten Tagen damit an. Weiterhin hoffe ich auf Kritik. Was kann ich besser machen? Was gefällt euch? Zudem könnt ihr über alles Schreiben, was mit der Geschichte zu tun hat. Hoffentlich viel Spaß! 18:30, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) TräumeundGlaube-Cover.jpg|Cover TräumeundGlaube-Klappentext.PNG|Klappentext Träume und Glaube (engl.: Dreams and Belief) ist die erste Geschichte der Reihe Die Ironie des Schicksals von Gänseblumnase. Charaktere Hauptcharakter *Gänseblume Wichtige Nebencharaktere *Mücke *Bernsteinblüte *Graustern *Glanzfuß siehe auch: Hierarchie von Träume und Glaube oder hier Kurzbeschreibung Gänseblume und Mücke, zwei junge Einzelläuferinnen, kämpfen sich mitten in der Blattleere voran. Sie sind alleine und haben gerade ihre Mutter verloren. Ohne Schutz und Nahrung beginnen sie die Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause. Nebenbei plagen Gänseblume merkwürdige Träume. Als die beiden auf sogenannte Clankatzen treffen, scheint Gänseblume eine neue Heimat für sich gefunden zu haben. Doch wird Mücke ihr folgen? Werden beide eine Heimat finden? Prolog Durch eine dunkle Lichtung floss ein kleiner, schmaler Bach, der auf der einen Seiten ein felsiges Ufer, auf der anderen jedoch feinen Sand umspülte. Eine feine Brise ließ die Blätter der hohen Bäume leicht rascheln, während die Äste leicht hin und her wippten. Auf der felsigen Seite des Baches saß auf einem flachen Stein eine dunkelbraune Kätzin. Ihr Fell war übersäht von blütenartigen, weißen Tupfen, während ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen die kleinen Wellen des Baches beobachten zu schienen. In Wahrheit aber starrte sie in die Leere, so tief in Gedanken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Brombeerbüsche auf der anderen Uferseite sich bewegten. Ein schlanker, brauner Kater mit geschmeidigen Fell glitt aus den Ranken hervor und schüttelte sich kurz; sein Gesicht vor Ekel verzogen. „Gänseblümchen! Es wird bald Zeit“, es war eine Art Fauchen, dann aber auch wieder nicht. Auch dies bemerkte die Kätzin nicht, noch immer war ihr Blick recht leer. Der Kater ging langsam vorwärts, seine Brust hoch erhoben und nie die Augen von der anderen Katze gewandt. Er schnaubte kurz, als er sich an den Bach setzte. „Gänseblü-“, setzte er noch ein weiteres Mal an, diesmal um einiges lauter. In den Ohren der Kätzin wie ein Schrei, sodass diese geschockt aufblickte und sich so starke Wut und so starker Zorn über ihre Angst hoben und in ihrem Blick widerspiegelten, dass der Kater wie gebannt abbrach. „Hase“, ein einziges leises Zischen hatte sie für ihr Gegenüber übrig. Neben einem leichtem Schwindelanfall und hohem Puls, hatte sie auch damit zu kämpfen sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden und hatte ihn auch seit Ewigkeiten, um genau zu sein seit ihrem Tod, nicht mehr gesehen. Aber ihr Hass beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, auch Hase konnte Gänseblümchen nicht leiden. „Du weißt, dass die TierClans in Gefahr sind?“, noch immer war Hase nicht gewillt der Kätzin in die Augen zu schauen. Noch immer hafteten seine Augen an einem unbedeutendem Sandkorn, dass ungünstig in einem Meer von unzähligen weiteren Sandkörnern lag. „Natürlich“, ihr vorwurfsvoller Ton ließ den braunen Kater nun doch aufblicken. Hass begegnete Hass. Wie konnte er nur wagen ihr Urteilsvermögen in Frage zu stellen? Zu vergessen, dass sie sich mehr um das Wohl aller TierClans gekümmert hatte, als sonst irgendwer? Das Funkeln in den Augen der beiden Katzen hielt für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an. Keiner von beiden schien dem Anderen etwas mitteilen zu wollen. So sehr verspürten sie ein Unbehagen in sich, das sie nie vergessen ließ. Als eine starke Böe um die beiden Katzen blies, wirbelte der Sand auf und beraubte sie ihrer Sicht. Nachdem sie sich wieder gelegt hatte, stand neben Hase eine schlanke, gelbbraune Kätzin. Auf der Uferseite Gänseblümchens zog ein grauer Kater mit zotteligem Fell aus dem Wasser. Er schüttelte sich, so dass sich Wassertropfen über den Pelz der Kätzin ergossen. Sie zuckte kein bisschen über das kühle Nass. Keine Schwäche durfte von ihr ausgehen. Die gelbbraune Kätzin nickte allen drei Katzen zu. Interessiert verfolgten ihre blattgrünen Augen Gänseblümchens Reaktion auf das Wasser und konnte dabei nur leicht den Kopf schütteln. Konnten die beiden sich denn nie einigen? War dieser Streit auf eine Unendlichkeit bestimmt, die nie jemand durchdringen vermochte? „Eidechse fehlt noch“, miaute sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Während Hase und Gänseblümchen sich nicht mehr gegenseitig anstarrten, sprang der schwimmende Kater über den Fluss. „Fisch, du musst nicht immer so angeben“, Gänseblümchen plusterte ihr Fell auf, so dass sie sich abregen konnte. Trotzdem ließ sich diese Anspannung, allein durch Hases Anwesenheit, nur schlecht vertreiben. Auch Hase hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf das anstehende Problem zu konzentrieren. „Können wir ohne sie anfangen?“ „Nein! Hase, niemals! Wir sind fünf und müssen es immer bleiben“, Gänseblümchens entrüsteter Schrei ließ Fisch, der inzwischen dicht neben ihr stand, zusammen zucken. Niemand widersprach der Kätzin, niemand traute sich ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Wieder verging einige Zeit. „Es wird eine kommen, die unwissend ist und niemand wird ahnen, was sie vollbringen wird. Bis der Baum vom Himmel fällt, die Edelsteine in der Dunkelheit leuchten und ein Verrat die Clans erschüttert, wird sie schlummern im tiefen Wald, aber kurz darauf alle retten. Zeit wird weilen, bis sie für immer schwindet. Aber eine Warnung muss gesprochen sein. Als Blüte wird sie aufgehen, aber folgt sie der Finsternis, vergeht ihr Herz, ihr Mut und die TierClans verschwinden für immer im Abgrund“, das leise Flüstern durchschnitt die kühle Luft. Alle vier Katzen starrten auf eine kleine, schwarze Kätzin. Endlich konnten sie beginnen. Kapitel 1 Mühselig stapfte Gänseblume durch den frischen Schnee, eine tiefe Spur hinter sich lassend. In dieser Jahreszeit war es alles andere als leicht Beute zu finden. Trübselig schaute sie zu Boden. Noch immer saß der Tod ihrer Mutter tief in ihr. Wäre sie jetzt hier, müsste Gänseblume sich nicht quälen. Warum musste dieses Monster sie bloß treffen? In ihrem Herzen hoffte die junge Einzelläuferin, dass ihre Mutter ohne Schmerzen gehen konnte. Plötzlich stieß ihr der Geruch einer Maus in die Nase, sorgfältig die Luft prüfend blickte sie sich vorsichtig um. Unter einer hervorragenden Wurzel saß das kleine zarte Geschöpf. Gänseblume kauerte sich nieder und schlich sich so leise wie möglich an ihre Beute an. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang sie dem Tier entgegen und konnte es mit einem Biss töten. Stolz betrachtete sie ihren Fang. Beute! Leider war die Maus so klein und mager, dass sie kaum für sie und ihre Schwester reichen würde. Wie sollten sie nur überleben? Und ihre Zweifel waren wieder da. Was sollten sie tun? In der Blattleere durch die Gegend ziehen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. So konnte es doch nicht weiter gehen! Mit verbitterter Miene nahm sie die Maus wieder auf und trug sie, ihrer Spur folgend, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie kam. Sie musste sich beeilen. Ein kurzer Blick zum Himmel genügte ihr, um zu erkennen, dass die Wolken sich dichteten und dunkler wurden. Bei Schneefall durch die Gegend zu ziehen, musste sie doch strikt vermeiden! Ein wenig hüpfend lief sie durch die weiße, kalte Decke, die das Land bedeckte. Angekommen blickte sie auf den Strauch, der schon lange seine Blätter verloren hatte, jedoch ein dickes Geäst besaß. Gänseblume musste sich flach auf den Boden drücken um unter die Zweige zu gelangen. „Mücke! Mücke!“, flüsterte sie gedämpft in das Innere des Baus. Nichts rührte sich. „Mücke!“, ein wenig lauter, noch immer bewegte sich nichts. Sich komplett unter den Busch schiebend verdrehte die Kätzin die Augen. Gegenüber lag eingerollt eine dunkelrote Kätzin, deren Pelz stark aufgeplustert war. Zaghaft stupste sie ihre Schwester an und wurde mit der Zeit etwas grober, sodass aus dem Pelz ein unverständlich Murmeln hervorkroch. Noch einmal verdrehte die Einzelläuferin ihre Augen. Immer zu musste ihre Schwester schlafen, schlafen und schlafen! Und was tat sie? Sie musste währenddessen die Arbeit erledigen. „Mücke! Aufstehen!“, gefolgt von einem kräftigen Schlag mit der Pfote schrie die Kätzin ihre schlafende Schwester an. Jene streckte sich nur gemütlich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was soll das?! Darf man jetzt nicht mal mehr ausschlafen?“, ein Paar bernsteinfarbener Augen funkelten sie böse an. „Mücke...“, schwach zischend, innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, rang Gänseblume nach Worten. Wie konnte sie ihrer Schwester bloß klar machen, dass sie zusammen arbeiten mussten um zu überleben! Verzweifelt blickte sie in die noch immer funkelnden Augen. „Ich bitte dich! Nimm das Ganze hier doch ein einziges Mal Ernst! Bitte!“, Mücke schien sich kurz schütteln zu wollen, bis ein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Dann bewegte sich ihre Nase. „Du hast eine Maus gefangen?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Die Wut verschwand im Nichts. Fassungslos starrte Gänseblume ihre Schwester an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glaube, wie jene immer nur an Essen und Schlafen denken konnte. „Ja! Hier...“, sie schob Mücke das kümmerliche etwas an Beute hin und sah zu, wie ihre Schwester einen Bissen nahm und ihn genüsslich hinunterschlang. Noch beim Kauen murmelte jene etwas, das wie „Danke“ klang. Allerdings war Gänseblume nicht wirklich überzeugt, ob dies wirklich den Vorstellungen ihrer Schwester entsprach. Sich über die Pfoten leckend wartete sie. „Gehen wir bald weiter?“, kam es dann auch von Mücke, woraufhin Gänseblumes Ohren nur kurz zuckten. „Ich denke, wir sollten abwarten bis es geschneit hat, bevor wir wieder in einen Schneesturm gera-...“, in weiter Ferne hörte sie einen Knall, „andererseits möchte ich hier auch so schnell wie möglich weg“, Gänseblume erinnerte sich genau daran, was ihre Mutter über diese Knalle gesagt hatte. Sie waren alles andere als schön, sie bedeuteten den sicheren Tod. Sie meinte, sie hätte mal mit angesehen, wie eine Katze deswegen verblutet ist. Kurz sich schüttelnd wusste Gänseblume. woran sie waren. Sie mussten wirklich hier weg. Weit weg. Sehr weit weg. Ein weiterer Knall ertönte. Beide Kätzinnen zuckten zusammen, woraufhin Gänseblume aus dem Busch hervorschoss. „Willst du nichts essen?!“, rief ihre Schwester noch. Aber die braun getigerte Kätzin musste verneinen, es blieb ihnen keine Zeit. Trotz des beklemmenden Gefühls in der Brust, das ihr den Atem nahm, schaffte die junge Kätzin durch den Schnee zu eilen. Ihre Schwester folgte ihr einige Fuchslängen entfernt. Als einige Zeit seit dem letzten Knall vergangen war, blieben die Schwestern keuchend stehen. Langsam holte Mücke auch zu Gänseblume auf. „Ich... hoffe..“, das Reden fiel ihr allerdings noch schwer. „Mücke? Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr für uns sor-“, hauchte Gänseblume, bevor sie etwas Schwarzes durch die Luft sausen sah. „Was macht ihr hier?!“, fauchte das schwarze Bündel Fell, das Mücke nun zu Boden drückte. Kapitel 2 Gänseblume sprang entsetzt zurück und drückte sich zitternd vor Angst in den Schnee, denn eine kleine Kätzin drückte mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen ihre Schwester zu Boden. Wer konnte ihnen nur so feindlich gesinnt sein? Auch Verwirrung mischte sich in die Angst. Was sollte sie tun? Mücke wandte sich hin und her, konnte sich jedoch nicht befreien. „Gebt auf und verlasst sofort unser Territorium!“, die kleine Kätzin zischte noch immer. Gänseblume verstand sie nicht. Gehörte ihr etwa dieser Teil des Waldes? Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter erzählt hatte, dass es Katzen gab, die Teile eines Gebietes für sich beanspruchen. Vielleicht war das eine solche Katze? „W-wir wussten nicht, dass dieses Territorium d-dir ge-“, abermals wurde die Kätzin unterbrochen, als ein blaugrauer Kater unsanft vor ihr landete. Auch seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Kleinpfote, gut gemacht. Du hast zwei Eindringlinge entdeckt“, miaute er vollkommen gelassen, obwohl seine Haltung, das Funkeln in den Augen und das aufgestellte Nackenfell etwas völlig anderes verrieten, „das nächste Mal sagst du aber bescheid, bevor du sie angreifst. Sie könnten auch gefährlich sein.“ Mit einem tadelnden Blick schaute er über seine Schulter zu der schwarzen Kätzin, die anscheinend Kleinpfote hieß. Ein merkwürdiger Name, wie Gänseblume fand. „So, was habt ihr auf unserem Territorium zu suchen?“, ein strenger, feindseliger Blick durchbohrte die dunkelbraun getigerte Kätzin. Noch immer zitternd versuchte sie eine Antwort zu finde. Aber was hatten sie und ihre Schwester schon getan? Sie waren doch auf der Flucht gewesen! „Ihr wollt also nicht antworten? Schön, Kleinpfote, jage sie da-“ „Himmelskralle, was tust du? Siehst du denn nicht, dass diese zwei dem Jungenalter kaum entsprungen sind?“, ertönte eine heisere Stimme, gefolgt von einem Husten. Gänseblume konnte die ihre Quelle nicht ausmachen, da Himmelskralle, ein ebenfalls ungewöhnlicher Name, wie Gänseblume empfand, ihr die Sicht versperrte. Eine weitere Katze schien in der Nähe zu sein, auch diese konnte die Kätzin nicht sehen. Himmelskralle schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Unsicher trat er einen Schritt zurück und gab die Sicht auf eine alte, kränklich wirkende Kätzin und einen jungen, kräftigen Kater frei. Der trübe Blick der Kätzin wirkte fordernd. Hatte sie etwa Macht über den Kater? Er könnte sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Ein weiteres Mal kam Verwirrung in Gänseblume hoch, die aber sofort wieder in Angst umschlug als die ältere Katze auf sie zu ging, nein, humpelte. Man konnte es kaum noch als Gehen bezeichnen. Die Kätzin war so schwach und gebrechlich, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht gehen konnte. „Graustern, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin so vorgegangen, wie wir es immer getan haben“, kam es hastig von Himmelskralle, der peinlich berührt mit den Pfoten im Schnee knetete. Währenddessen nickte die alte Kätzin Kleinpfote zu, die kurz darauf von Mücke stieg und sich hinter Himmelskralle niederkauerte. Mit einem blassgrünen Auge beobachtete sie die folgende Aktion. Gänseblume sprang mit einem Satz zu ihrer Schwester. „Alles in Ordnung“, flüsterte sie gedämpft, während sie ihre Nase in dem weichen, dichten Pelz von Mücke vergrub. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als Mücke sich kurz schüttelte und knapp nickte. Kurz wandte Gänseblume sich wieder Graustern zu. Jene zuckte nur belustigt mit den Schnurrhaaren. „So... Was hat euch zwei denn hierher verschlagen?“, ein warmer Ton unterlegte nun die heisere Stimme. „W-wir waren auf der Flucht“, flüsterte Gänseblume, während sie sich gegen ihre Schwester drückte. Ihre Schwester sicher zu wissen gab ihr die Kraft und den Mut zu sprechen. Auch der erste Schock schien allmählich zu versiegen. „Vor was denn?“, mischte sich der rotbraune Kater ein. Seine Stimme war tief und warm, das gefiel Gänseblume. Allerdings hatte sie auch einen feindseligen und hämischen Unterton. Als ob er fragen würde, was so gefährlich sei, dass man den Frieden dieses Territoriums stören kann. Dies wieder lies die Kätzin den Kater nur ungläubig anstarren. Er war wohl doch nicht so nett, wie es auf dem erstem Blick schien. Auf Gänseblume wirkte er einfach nur hinterlistig und fies. „Adlerschlag, lass die beiden doch. Sie sind doch völlig am Verhungern. Schau nur wie dünn sie sind“, Graustern blickte kurz zu dem rotbraunem Kater und peitschte erstaunlicherweise kurz mit dem Schweif über seine Ohren. „Und wir sind nicht am Verhungern?! Es ist Blattleere, Graustern! Was ist nur in dich gefahren!“, entfuhr es entrüstet Himmelskralle. Kleinpfote stellte sich hinter ihm fauchend auf. Ihr Fell stand ab und ihr Schweif sah dick und stachelig aus. „Wie kannst du es nur wagen das Wort deiner Anführerin in Frage zustellen“, zischte Graustern zurück und erstaunte damit Gänseblume umso mehr. Die alte Kätzin hatte wirklich Macht, wenn sie eine Art Anführerin war, „Das Gesetz der TierClans besagt, dass das Wort eines Anführers Gesetz ist und, dass wir Junge beschützen müssen, egal, woher sie stammen“ „Und dass wir Einzelläufern niemals trauen dürfen! Wir müssen sie verjagen! Was ist wenn ihr Krähenfraß von Eltern auf die Idee kommt uns Ärger zumachen“, diese Worte versetzten Gänseblume einen Stich in die Brust. Noch bevor Graustern einen weiteren Laut von sich geben konnte, entgegnete die getigerte Kätzin: „Unsere Eltern sind tot! Wir haben nichts mehr, außer uns zwei! Wir können nichtmal richtig jagen!“, ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. So sehr hatten sie Himmelskralles Worte verletzt sowie empört. Wie konnte er es nur wagen ihre Mutter zu beleidigen! Sie war die freundlichste Kätzin gewesen, die man sich hätte vorstellen können. So liebevoll, nett und immer da, wenn man sie brauchte. Verstanden diese Fremden denn nicht, wie wichtig eine Mutter war? Beruhigend strich Graustern mit ihrem Schweif an Gänseblumes Flanke entlang, während Mücke sich fester an ihre Schwester drückte. „Das tut mir so leid!“, miaute sie sanft, „wie wäre es, wenn ihr für eine Nacht bei uns übernachtet. Wir geben euch Beute ab und einen warmen, trockenen Schlafplatz. Was haltet ihr davon?“ „Graustern, das kannst du nicht tun!“, wollte Himmelskralle protestieren, aber Graustern schnippte nur ein Mal kurz mit ihrem Schwanz und er war wieder still. Seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Gänseblume spürte das Unbehagen, das sowohl von Adlerschlag, als auch von Himmelskralle aus ging. Auch Kleinpfote schien nicht einverstanden. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir das Angebot annehmen können... Wir wollen euch nicht stören oder für Streit sorgen“, antwortete Gänseblume, woraufhin Graustern nur mit den Schnurrhaaren zuckte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ihr werdet mitkommen! Lasst euch nicht von meinen Clankameraden verschrecken. Sie sind nicht an Besuch gewöhnt“ Gänseblume blickte Mücke fragend an. Jene blickte ihre Schwester genauso ahnungslos an, wie diese sich fühlte. Aber warum sollten sie es nicht tun? Sie brauchten Nahrung und eine warme Nacht wäre auch nicht schlecht. Das waren zwei Bedürfnisse, die die Beiden schon seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatten. Gänseblumes Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu Graustern und sie nickte kurz, zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen. Sie hatte tatsächlich zugestimmt! „Gut, dann kommt!“, ein zufriedener Ausdruck machte sich auf Grausterns Gesicht breit. Sie schnippte mit ihrer Schwanzspitze in eine Richtung. Sofort sprangen Himmelskralle und Kleinpfote hinterher. Adlerschlag beobachtete die beiden Schwestern eindringlich. Nach kurzem Nachdenken überlegte Gänseblume sich, dass er wahrscheinlich darauf wartete, dass sie los gingen. Also stupste sie ihre Schwester vorwärts und beide folgten zunächst Graustern. Nach einem Blick über ihre Schulter musste Gänseblume feststellen, dass Adlerschlag sie immer noch musterte. Warum nur? Sie waren doch unterwegs. „Kommt ihr jetzt endlich mal!“, kam es von weiter vorne. Himmelskralle schien ebenfalls ungeduldig zu warten. Sofort schob Gänseblume ihre Schwester schneller vor sich her. „Wir sollten uns beeilen!“ Als sie zu Himmelskralle aufgeschlossen hatten, folgte ihnen auch endlich Adlerschlag. Etwas beruhigt, stapfte Gänseblume nun ihrer Schwester hinterher. Wie viele von diesen Katzen gab es wohl noch? Und wie würden die Anderen auf die Ankunft von ihr und ihrer Schwester reagieren? Konnte sie die Katzen vielleicht dazu überreden für immer hier zu bleiben? Kurz flimmerte Hoffnung in Gänseblume auf. Doch es gab noch so viele Fragen zu klären. Und würde Mücke bei einem dauerhaften Wohnsitz überhaupt mitspielen? Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:TierClans Kategorie:Die Ironie des Schicksals Kategorie:By Gänseblumnase